To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a “beyond 4G network” or a “post LTE system.”
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
In a 5G communication system, there is a need for schemes for performance improvement of a terminal that is provided with an inferior performance in a cell boundary region due to inter-cell interference, and sliding window superposition coding (hereinafter referred to as “SWSC”) transmission technology is one of candidate technologies for the performance improvement of the terminal in the cell boundary region. The SWSC transmission technology requires an operation of decoding a signal that is transmitted to another terminal through coordination between coordinated cells. Accordingly, the terminal may acquire information (hereinafter referred to as “decoding related information”) necessary to decode a signal that is transmitted to another terminal, but it is not possible to transmit decoding related information for the other terminal through the existing signaling method. Accordingly, there is a need for an effective method for providing the decoding related information for the other terminal in order to support the SWSC transmission technology.